Caught
by AlexJ69
Summary: After Sephiroth and Genesis have a fight, Genesis is caught doing a very naughty thing to his body. Sephisis. Rated M for sexual content


_Disclaimer: I don't own the boys or the world_

_Rating: NC-17_

_Warnings: Language, masturbation, voyeurism, mild violence_

_AN: Unbetaed_

_AN2: Dedicated to the amazing SLoveless, who encouraged me to finally complete this story. Many hugs and love to you, dear._

***&%***

Some words, once they are spoken, can never be unspoken, and the way the two legendary fighters were quarreling, they were teetering on the verge of uttering such words. It's funny how time grinds down into nothing more than a single dot in space when emotions are the color red, and seething phrases are conveyed between flashes of emerald or sapphire.

"Do not walk away from me when I am talking to you," Sephiroth's iron clad grip on his lover's elbow tightened, his volume becoming dangerously low. "We are not finished with this conversation, Genesis."

"Oh, I think we are, Sephiroth," Genesis' own tone was a whispered hiss, all traces of his usual melodic pitch gone. His glare, glowing a brighter blue then normal due to his heightened emotions and the Mako pumping through his blood, dropped to his lover's black-gloved hand then back up to meet a flaring green stare. "I think I've said all that needs to be said. You deserve nothing more."

A twist of the wrist and Sephiroth spun Genesis to fully face him. "I deserve nothing more?" Were the silver haired general's temper not boiling beneath his skin, he would have sounded shocked. "You do NOT just stroll into my office and proceed to tell me that our relationship of two years is over and then try to leave without giving me a proper explanation. I demand to know why."

Sephiroth's face was now a scant few inches from Genesis' and with every word the general growled, the redhead could feel the rumble quake through his body. However, Genesis did not shy away from the electrified anger of his now ex-lover. Instead he held his head higher, and pushed his chest forward, giving him the extra height he needed so as not to have to look up to Sephiroth. He had never backed down from the general, even when the man's fury could engulf the entirety of the Shin-Ra building, for he knew he was on par with his ex, in every sense of the word, and he wasn't about to start retreating now.

"Demand?" the redhead spat, "that's all you've done for two years. And in all that time, I've given in to your every demand, every want, every whim..."

Sephiroth cut Genesis off right there, "so are you saying I do not give back? I do not somehow repay you in kind?"

Genesis jerked his arm out of Sephiroth's hold, "if you want to know the reason, you will not interrupt me again."

The general could detect the violence about to erupt from the redhead, so in an attempt to defuse the situation before it escalated to that level, Sephiroth took a step back, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Very well, please continue."

Genesis sighed, and dropped his arms to his sides, yet his hands curled into fists, "I am tried of being your dirty little secret..."

Sephiroth wanted to intercede but refrained. They had been over this time and again. He had pointed out, on several occasions, that it could jeopardize both of their careers.

The redhead kept going, "all of Gaia knows you're gay, and they know I'm gay. There has not been a public outcry. No one has stopped idolizing you. I'm fed up with being pushed on the back burner because you're embarrassed to be seen with me. I hate that I can't hold you hand in public," then out came his venomous sarcasm, complete with head bobbing from side to side, "I will no longer be your toy to play with in the dark, and be made to keep quiet about us just so you can keep your reputation pristine and oh-so perfect. I've had enough. I've tried to talk to you about it, but you don't listen...or you just don't care. You chose your reputation over me. Well, you can have it. Have a good day Seph."

Usually, Sephiroth kept his emotions on a tight leash, always remaining the calm and collected general the world knew. But this was different, he couldn't keep a level head with Genesis threatening to leave him. How dare Genesis Rhapsodos? The man was the most important thing Sephiroth owned. Did the redhead have no idea that he was the reason Sephiroth kept returning to Shinra after completing missions? Having Genesis wrapped securely in his embrace was the closest thing he'd had to knowing peace. There were so many battles the general had won just to see the look on his lover's face and know he was proud of him. By no means did Sephiroth measured his self-worth by Genesis' opinion, but to have someone look at him and admire him as more than a mere tool, more than a weapon of destruction, made all of his accomplishments...precious, cherished. And now, having his Genesis tell him that they were breaking up because he valued his reputation more than he did Genesis was more than enough for him.

Before Genesis could turn away, words that can never be unspoken crawled forth from his mouth like vipers attacking their prey, cutting deeper than Masamune ever could, seeking to wound as he had been wounded. "I keep you a secret because you are a whore, Genesis. I do not want anyone knowing that I am..."

Rational returned to the general in that moment, but it was too late, the damage was done. He could only watch helplessly, continence impassive, as the color drained from Genesis' face. Lightly bronzed skin turned from gold to a sickly-gray. The glow from sapphires ebbed until a dull, listless void had taken its place. Sephiroth could have sworn he saw his lover stagger slightly on his feet, and that's when his own heart shattered like fragile glass, broken into a jagged pieces where each shard stabbed into him. And yet, he couldn't force his face to register a reaction.

Pain could, at times like this, be unbearable. Genesis' chest was suddenly squeezed tight; his shirt, his leathers, they were constricting, he couldn't breathe. He wanted the white tiled floor to open up and swallow him whole, and in that moment he wanted to disappear. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He had counted on Sephiroth stopping him, telling him that he could, just this once, on this subject, have his way. The treat of breaking-up was meant to push Sephiroth so he wouldn't hide their relationship any longer...the threat backfired.

'Whore,' the word was on instant replay, numbing his brain, freezing his movements as if he'd just had a bucket of cold water thrown on him. Sephiroth truly thought him a whore. The general was his first and only partner, and while it was true Genesis was a flirt, never had another person but Sephiroth touched him intimately. Of course, dazzling smiles and flirtatious winks had earned him somewhat of a reputation of being a playboy, but both the silver general and he knew it wasn't true. At least he thought Sephiroth knew that, but apparently not.

The auburn SOLDIER's heart sank even further; that also meant that the general didn't trust him, thought he would fool around behind his back. Genesis had believed they were stronger than that, had thought his lover ignored such silly, untrue gossip and held him in higher regards. He had misread Sephiroth this entire time.

Genesis felt sick. He wanted to cry, hit or scream. His dignity refused him such childish actions. Instead he did the one thing he knew he could resort to; he used his pride as a shield. After the shock had dissipated and he could inhale, the red warrior lifted his head, and forced his infamous lopsided smirk to his lips. "General Sephiroth," he said with a hint of arrogance, "thank you for the memories. Though not always pleasant, they were interesting...enough. However, since a whore like me isn't good enough for someone like you, I should start searching for someone who will better appreciate...my skills." His last words were poisoned with cyanide, dealing a fatal injection.

Visions warred in the mind's eye of the silver general. His fingertips softly caressing Genesis' body, exploring him, coaxing out a contented sigh through parted lips. Sephiroth remembered the redhead's arms wrapped around his neck, the two of them face to face, Genesis talking faster than he could breathe. He was laughing as he spoke, sharing his enjoyment and amusement, bringing a smile to the silver haired SOLDIER's own mouth. The frame quickly changed and the auburn warrior was laying beneath him, naked, surrendering himself, allowing Sephiroth to invade him, to claim him. The conflict came in the form of Sephiroth's face and shape being replaced by a figure cloaked in shadows, a person who had no name, no description, had yet to even exist, and yet he was touching Genesis in the ways that Sephiroth had. Mr. No-face was causing Genesis to laugh, making him happy, bringing him to climax, going off to battle for him.

The images tore through the general's head in the span it took the red fighter to snort his disgust. Another person, faceless or no, touching Genesis was simply unacceptable. In an instance such as this, a normal person who had seen how relationships were supposed to work, would have found the voice to apologize and try to fix what was broken. But Sephiroth was not normal, had never seen how people who were in love were supposed to act. He had been raised on violence, trained from the beginning to be brutal. For him, quick resolutions usually meant bloodshed.

From the moment he and Genesis had started their secret romance, he had to be careful, every one of his moves thought out, every action planned and dictated by the redheads behavior. He was learning, trying to act as would be proper towards one you loved. And make no mistake, Sephiroth did love Genesis. His feelings for the auburn warrior were the strongest emotions he'd ever experienced in his life. However, he didn't know the correct reaction for the current situation, so he let instinct take over.

The final vision – Genesis mouthing 'I love you' to Mr. No-face – played out in the silver general's mind, and he responded. His arm extended, fist connecting with something hard yet giving. There was a rush of air and the red SOLDIER was no longer standing in front of him. Genesis was sliding down the far wall – which now sported a three foot diameter dent complete with cracks running up to the ceiling – by the time the general unclenched his fist. The redhead's eyes were glassing over with confusion, right side of his jaw instantly swelling, bottom lip split and bleeding.

A new pain, this one labeled guilt, curved its way around the already shattered pieced of Sephiroth's heart. An emotion was finally able to contort the general's features: disbelief. He had just hit the one person in the world who actually loved him. And why had he done it? Because Genesis wanted to hold his hand in public.

"Gen..." it was a released breath, and he wanted to say more, but his tongue felt too heavy to move. Sephiroth was rooted to the spot, unable to go to his injured lover, knowing he's the one that caused the damage.

Genesis felt the impact of the wall and heard a crack before he realized that his face hurt. Stars burst forth behind his eyelids in vivid, pretty but painful colors. His brain was fuzzy for a moment, and he was sure a nest of spiders had moved in and decided to use his neurons as their webbing. He forced himself to blind a few times to clear his sight. A few seconds was all it took before he was able to see straight, thank you Mako, and push himself up.

The auburn SOLDIER stared across the room at his ex-boyfriend, unsure of exactly what had just happened. Then it clicked. Sephiroth had hit him, had actually became physically violent with him. He had wondered a few times if the silver fighter would ever hurt him out of anger, but he'd always answered himself 'no'. It seemed as if he'd learned more about Sephiroth in the last twenty minutes than he had figured out in the last two years.

"Seph?" The redhead wanted to ask why, but the pain in his jaw prevented him from speaking further. And this time there was no refraining from allowing the tears to flow.

*&%*

Seven days can pass in the blink of an eye, one never noticing that the sun bows to the moon, only to conquer the pale orb once the black veil of night has lifted; or the days can drag on into infinity, minutes sluggishly creeping into hours, those hours not moving forward to divide time as they should. It's all dependent upon where ones heart is during that week. For Sephiroth, time slagged along in the latter state.

The silver general, not one to keep the past in the forefront of his mind, was in a funk. That was the best way he could describe the feeling he could not shake, because he refused to associate the word depression with himself. And he knew precisely what was causing his foul temperament; he missed Genesis, plain and simple. His peers and co-workers had been on the receiving end of his dagger-tipped tongue since Genesis had walked – head held high and ignoring the pain in his jaw – out of his office a decade ago, though everyone else would claim the event had only happened last Tuesday.

Sephiroth had tried to steel his emotions against the ever intrusive memories of his lover; he failed. Every time he looked at the wall that he refused to have repaired, their fight came charging back at him. Each word, the slightest facial expressions, his action and reaction, all of it he replayed with clarity. And it left him empty and hurting inside.

Nothing the general did could keep him distracted long enough before thoughts of Genesis assaulted him. Paperwork was to mind-numbing, missions, to easy, and the strategies class he taught...well, the cadets were idiots. Especially the little blond boy who's hair stood up in every direction. He would stare up at Sephiroth with a blank look on his face. Sephiroth could imagine a hollow tube running from one end of the kids ear to the other, having no chance for information to seep into his useless brain.

Hair, clothes, skin, everything that was the general's was permeated with Genesis' sent – a musky, exotic smell tinged with the sweetness of apples. His apartment had little hints of the auburn SOLDER lingering around – the way his dishes were stacked, the CD in his stereo, the shampoo bottle left in his shower – toying with him, teasing him. And Sephiroth knew how to make the misery end. Two words would stop his heart from breaking, bring Genesis back to him, make the world right again.

Two words were two too many for the pride of a general. Yes, he had been in the wrong for hitting his lover, but it was not he who started the fight. Genesis had come at him with a ridiculous demand. A demand that he could not comply with, could he? Of course not! Genesis had a reputation; one that was unhealthy for both of their careers if they were seen together, and...and...

The worn carpet track stopped Sephiroth's pacing. The cream colored carpet, which made the silver general's office seem somewhat inviting, hadn't had a thinned out mark that ran vertically with the front of his oak desk a week ago. This non-sense had to end. He and Genesis were finished. The auburn warrior had asked for that which the warlord could not deliver. Sephiroth just needed to move on.

Back to paperwork.

***&%***

Three hours! 180 minutes is a long time to wait on the outskirts of Fort Condor, hoping the enemy would make its presence known. Reports from HQ in Midgar say that a number of people inside the fort had seen the dragon circling the skies for the last few days, and if Genesis knew anything about dragons, which he did, he knew the creature was using a scare tactic. It was herding its prey into one area, the fort obviously, keeping people inside, wearing down their nerves. Those courageous enough to venture out of the fortresses protective, would see only a massive shadow sore overhead, and occasionally the beast might release a gout of its powerful breath weapon. Not enough to kill the straggler, but it would certainly send the person scrambling back to safety.

The first hour hidden in wait, Genesis allowed his thoughts to wander to his silver general, while casting an eye up to the blue overhead freckled with puffy white clouds. He thought about what his ex-lover was doing right then – was he on a mission of his own or was he stuck in his stuffy office, mound of paperwork set before him? Most importantly Genesis asked himself, as he had almost every day during the last week, did Sephiroth miss him? No, he finally decided that first hour, the General 1st Class did not miss him. Sephiroth would be glad that he no longer had to worry about sullying his reputation with someone he considered a whore.

The second set of sixty minutes was spend replaying their fight. Genesis pictured a slew of scenarios where the outcome had turned out differently. In one, Sephiroth had finally agreed that he was tired of hiding his relationship from the world, and asked the redhead to dinner. In another, Genesis never even broached the subject, and instead made arrangements to meet with his lover that night for a few rounds of hot sex only to end with falling asleep in each others arms. A third vision had the auburn SOLDIER not getting so cocky, and just walking out of his boyfriend's office, upset, but they would still be together. And in another imaginary scene, Genesis retaliated to Sephiroth's powerful blow by striking his lover in return, making matters even worse. It could have gone so many different ways, but yet, the one path fate dealt had them not speaking or even seeing each other at this point.

Heart heavy, Genesis scanned the sky: no dragon.

Hour three had the redhead working on a poem. But word faltered; Genesis was a romantic and the romance in his life had fizzled for the time being. He had no doubt that he would recuperate from the...setback, but at the moment, his poet's soul was barren. Maybe when he could no longer feel the hallucinatory arms of his silver general enfolding him, and his yearnings to taste Sephiroth's lips had subsided and become unbearable, he could compose a poem befitting the situation. Until then, he would suffer in silence, rhythmic phrases refusing to be resurrected in a dead heart.

The shadow loomed over him, oppressive and strangling. Yet enraptured as he was with coloring his emotions in a picturesque language, Genesis failed to notice that the shadow was not a random cloud passing by the sun. The mistake was almost fatal.

Genesis was engulfed with a majestic, blue light as the crystalline ice shards caught him full force, knocking him flat onto his back, his musings disappearing as if they'd never been. The chilling pain wracked the redhead's body, causing him to shiver and sweat at the same time. Breath had been forced from his lungs when he flew backwards. A low groan sounded from Genesis' throat and he allowed himself to hurt for a moment before pushing himself to his feat.

The casting of Curaga was number one priority and since the 1st Class no longer needed materia to let loose with the spell, he leaped into the air even while his wounds were mending. His powerful jump, one that only a SOLDIER could execute, rocketed him skyward, Rapier appearing in hand as he cut air.

Genesis knew the dragon wasn't expecting him to counter-attack, especially not while it was mid-flight, therefore the mighty blue had left itself wide open. The razor sharp edge of his red blade struck true, slicing though the protective scales of the creatures stomach, opening hard shell and soft flesh. A long gash of crimson appeared, and the beast's scream filled the afternoon. The SOLDIER let gravity have its way with him, and he landed with grace on solid ground.

By no means was the monster ready to give up, and Genesis would have been sorely disappointed if it had. The dragon circled so that its snout was aimed straight for the human, and dove. Its bite attack was ferocious indeed, and if it caught someone between its jaws, death was certain. The redhead had to time this perfectly. He drew Rapier over his shoulder, diagonally across his chest; the blue advanced. The 1st crouched slightly, tensing his leg muscles; the dragon roared and opened its maw. Impact was imminent.

Genesis held his stance until a frosty wind washed over him, he heard the teeth snapping together, but was no longer in that spot. He had jumped just a second before, and cork-screwed his body over the enormous, elongated nose. Every aerial twist caused his weapon to slash the creature's snout, scales flying off, blood running rampant. The SOLDIER then landed on the beast's nose, prepared to end the battle.

The mighty blue crossed its yellow eyes to look at the foreign object which had caused so much damage, and deciding it had had enough, began to throw its head to and fro wildly. The redhead had expected such a tactic. With catlike balance, he managed to stay upright and ran his hand over the flat of his blade. Rapier came to life with a bright red glow. Genesis twirled the sword once in hand and took to the skies one last time. Using the pentacle of his strength and assisted by natural, downward momentum, the scarlet blade ended up buried to the hilt through the crown of the dragon's skull. Bone shattered, brain pierced, blood sprayed.

The dragon, with Genesis' small body riding it, crashed to the ground below, leaving a healthy indention in the landscape.

Genesis was back at the Shinra Tower just after lunch.

***&%***

Paperwork had only provided a minute distraction of Sephiroth, and once finished, he was back to pacing the floor again – worn trail in the carpet be damned. He was in no mood to have lunch; he was in no mood for anything but contemplation. Had his friend Angeal been in the room, he would have said the general was sulking, but Sephiroth knew better; he didn't sulk, he was above sulking. What he needed was to find a way to forget Genesis completely.

'_I wonder if Gen is back from his mission?_' The silver warrior mentally kicked himself. Genesis wasn't his boyfriend anymore, and he needed to stop concerning himself with trivial matters.

The hole in the wall glared at him, mocked him, reminded him that he was once again alone. Sephiroth had spent his entire life alone, had never before been affected by the notion. Yet this time, he was discomforted by the feeling of loneliness that had descended upon him.

Sighing in defeat, the general called the front desk and placed a work order to have his wall repaired. That was step one in the forgetting process.

The next few actions, Sephiroth had taken almost subconsciously. One minute he was in his own office, trying to figure out something to do, the next he was in Director Lazard's office, requesting his vacation time and demanding Genesis' be scheduled correspondingly as well. Lazard had objected, telling Sephiroth that he could not place a demand on when a SOLDIER took their vacation, however, a narrowing of his eyes had Lazard complying with his wishes.

Sephiroth didn't will his feet to take him to Genesis' apartment door, but that's where he found himself. He couldn't knock, not just yet. He practiced what he was to say a few times before announcing his arrival.

"Genesis, I'm sorry." No, that sounded too emotionless, to much like his normal self. He was going for heartfelt.

"Genesis...I'm sorry." He had dropped his tone, and added a spaced after his ex-lovers name, making the phrase more sincere. Much better, but still not enough. Why were those two words so hard to say? It felt as if the Sephiroth was giving up a piece of himself every time he mumbled them, even out here in an empty hallway. If anyone ever had to courage to tell the general that it was his pride that made the statement difficult to say, he would have scoffed and dismissed them as a fool.

"Genesis...I...am...sorry." There! Perfect! The key to sincerity was timing.

With practice finished, the silver 1st brought his knuckles to the door, and waited. Nothing, He rapped again, and again there was no answer. Usually, Sephiroth didn't just allow himself into another person's living quarters, but this endeavor was important. Using his key-card, which allowed him access to all SOLDIER's apartments in case of an emergency, he let himself in Genesis' apartment.

The living room was immaculate as always, but void of the occupant living there. It only took Sephiroth a second to make out the sound running water coming from the ensuite bathroom. The warlord went into the redhead's bedroom and seated himself, awaiting his ex-lover to finish his shower.

Meanwhile, Genesis, in desperate need to cleansing himself after the taxing mission, went to his home, discarded his duffel-bag and clothes, and ran himself a hot shower. As soon as the steady stream of flowing, hot water touched the blood-drenched SOLDIER, he began to relax. The redhead lathered up every inch of his body, scrubbing clean the red liquid staining him, and washed the grime, blood, bone fragments, and scale pieces from his hair.

However, after removing the filth from his body, he could still feel the left overs of adrenaline coursing through his veins. Relief for such a problem could come quickly, all puns intended, and enjoyably.

Genesis planned on skipping sensuality in favor of a rapid release. Soaping up his hand, he took his still flaccid member in his palm. Starting with slow, even strokes, the auburn warrior closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

The SOLDIER's hand transformed into Sephiroth, who was still fully clothed, now kneeling before him, in his mind's eye. His warm mouth engulfed the hardening shaft, swallowing it down, tongue caressing him lovingly. His superior's lips stretched and wrapped around his prick was always a sight of fascination, and the very image brought his tool fully to life. He saw himself entwining his free hand in his commanding officers now wet hair, using it for leverage, urging the silver general to take in even more of his cock. The tension in his body grew as his speed quickened.

Genesis knew he would blow soon, which was exactly what he sought, if the mental pictures continued along this path. He envisioned himself now ramming his thick rod down his ex-lovers throat, and Sephiroth being able to cram in the entirety. His grip tightened, and his pace became furious. The skin of his slippery cock slid in his palm with ease, his arm pumped rapidly, lighting all of his nerves on fire...so close, he was so very close.

"Sephiroth," the name tumbled off his lips with urgency, followed by a moan that was almost a wail. It was audible to anyone in the vicinity. Thankfully, Genesis was alone, or so he thought.

Sephiroth, who's patience was boundless, was still rehearsing his apology when he heard his name and a strangled cry. Thinking his ex-lover injured after fighting a dragon and was to proud to seek medical attention, burst into the bathroom, and jerked the shower curtain aside. It was just like Genesis to pretend he wasn't hurt even if he was; it was also a habit of the auburn warrior's to call to him for aid when need be. What the general walked in on was startling. His stoic, stone-mask facial expression broke, and he had the decency to look embarrassed.

Only having time to react by opening his eyes and turning his head, the red SOLDIER's look mirrored the silver general's once his brain had registered what had just happened. Hand still wrapped around his throbbing, aching cock, entire body turning an interesting shade of red, Genesis was the first to make a sound; it was a squeal.

"SEPHIROTH...GET OUT!"

The silver 1st couldn't follow that order. He was glued to the spot. His lover, his Genesis, was glorious to behold. Skin beaded with moisture, complexion only slightly paler than his hair, cock hard, physic taut, lean, defined muscles, and a light dusting of freckles, all added up to make the redhead nothing short of awe-inspiring. A jolt of electricity shot to Sephiroth's groin, and he wanted more.

"Genesis...I...am...sorry...about our fight." It was the only words Sephiroth could think to say, delivered exactly as he had been training to do.

"Seph," Genesis' voice took on a slight whine, and his balls were screaming for release, "can we talk about this later? I'm kinda busy here." What else could he say? He had been caught, dick in hand, uttering his ex-lovers name.

Sephiroth shook his head, and without giving any warning to the auburn warrior, picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Genesis yelped, but the general paid no heed. In a few short steps, he threw Genesis on his bed, and sat down on the edge.

Pushing water soaked hair out of his lover's crimson face, Sephiroth stared into blazing, sapphire eyes. "Please, Genesis...continue."

"WHAT?" The redhead was stunned. There were many things Genesis fantasized about – this being one – but he wasn't sure he wanted fantasy to become reality, not when it caused him to blush like this.

"Seph, I am not going to lie here and masturbate while you watch."

Sephiroth tilted his head, "why not?" he implored. He was holding the SOLDIER down by the shoulder's, not willing to give the man his freedom. He was partially revealed that his ex-boyfriend wasn't hurt, but a stronger sense of lust was dancing through him.

Eyes narrowed, and lips pursed. There was a second heat warming Genesis' body; this one not passion but anger. "Because I refuse to allow you to think of me as a whore, and preforming such a wanton act would only add credence to your claim."

"Genesis," the general smirked, "you are a whore. But you are _my_ whore, and I know you have never had sexual relations with anyone but myself. I truly am sorry for what I said. I was angry. I love you Genesis, forgive me." The depression he had been feeling, though denying, shed from him when he saw the redhead's features soften, and knew that Genesis would, in fact, grant him absolution.

The auburn warrior couldn't stay angry with Sephiroth after getting such an apology. His rage melted away, leaving on desire, and the need for completion in its wake. Even if they had to remain hidden, keeping their relationship a secret, at least they were together.

The silver warlord was bent over his lover, their face's only inches apart, their breathing a singular force. Sephiroth's tone deepened, voice becoming husky, "Genesis, cum for me," it was a plea, a command, a need, a want.

Genesis nodded his head, acquiescing to his lovers request. Sephiroth seemed determined that he cum and since he was on the cusp anyway, he figured he might as well give in to his boyfriend. Refusal at this point, after Sephiroth's apology, would probably mean a day and night of blue balls.

It was the auburn warrior who shattered the gap between them and brushed his lips to the general's, however it was the general who deepened the kiss and pulled Genesis into an embrace. "Now, Gen," came the demand from the corner of entangled mouths.

Sephiroth was not looking at him, merely holding and kissing him, which anesthetized the shame he might have felt had his lover been watching. The intimacy between lovers kept one feeling giddy, heady, lustful and shameless, however, the intimacy with oneself was private; not a moment easily shared. He would do this for Sephiroth, relinquish himself to his lover's expectation, submitting himself out of love.

The act Genesis was about to preform made him feel cheapened, dirty, yet these were adjectives he could correlate to a positive emotion. If his commanding officer wanted him to be perverse, then he would give. He slid his hand between his legs and grasped his still hardened muscle.

The auburn warrior lost himself in the kiss, letting it fog his mind, while his body surrendered to the sensation wrought by his own hand. His body was still wet from the shower, cock still slippery from the soap, so there was no problem rekindling his previous efforts. At some point during the working of his tool, slowly to allowed the pressure to reignite his body, the loss of his lovers lips was acknowledged, and he fell back against his pillows. The generals strong hand's were pinning him to the mattress by his shoulders, yet his arms had free reign for the completion of his task. And since Genesis had no want of escape, he didn't mind Sephiroth holding him down.

When the silver 1st had swallowed a low moan, and felt the redhead's temperature soar though his gloves, he pulled back from the kiss and let Genesis fall away from him. He had no need to actually watch Genesis masturbate per se; his desire stemmed from wanting to see his lover's face contort in the throes ecstasy.

The red SOLDIER's lids had slipped closed, lips barely parted, head as deep in the pillow as it would go, and Sephiroth could feel the motion of the arm against his body. Genesis was beautiful, so vulnerable, bearing a piece of his soul. And the sight sent a chill of excitement to Sephiroth's core.

"Genesis," Sephiroth suddenly felt as if he were disturbing something sacred. He waited until his lover's dark black lashes fluttered, "what are you thinking about?"

The auburn warrior wasn't sure he could form words from thoughts at this moment, but he would try. Panting, heart pounding in his chest, he began to describe his fantasy, though it came out choppy.

"You...my hand...your lips...," Genesis inhaled and his toes curled. "Sucking...harder...faster..." He began thrusting into his palm, eyes never leaving the jade gaze of his lover. "Then you...inside...pushing...opening me...fucking me."

The sound of skin slapping against skin permeated the room, the only noise louder then Genesis' breathing. Sephiroth was enthralled. He knew his lover was on the brink of explosion, and he wanted his voice to be what sent him over the edge.

"Genesis...would you cum if I removed my pants right now, and pushed my cock inside you?" Sephiroth had no intentions of doing so, the moment was too majestic, but he wanted to add a little push to Genesis' fantasy.

Not being about to bear the intensity of Sephiroth gaze nor the words affecting his body, Genesis shot straight up into a sitting position. He was caught in the arms of his lover, his cheek pressed to the general's chest.

"That's right Genesis, cum for me," it was a purr, accompanied by fingers stroking his wet back and damp hair. "I want my name on your lips when you cum. Understand?"

Tightening in the man's embrace, feral grunt signaling his climax, the auburn warrior came. And just like the general ordered, "SEPHIROTH!" was an exhaled wind. The orgasm was all consuming, his white cream saturated his hand, stomach, and splattered against the general's black leather trench. Genesis pumped his cock furiously, squeezing until every last drop of liquid had be liberated from his sack.

The red SOLDIER stayed against his lover until his heart rate was back to normal, and he could breathe regularly again.

"Seph?" He wasn't sure what he was asking, but Sephiroth responded regardless.

"Genesis, you truly are amazing. I would call you a work of art." The general touched his lips to the crown of his lover's head. "Ready to finish your shower?"

The redhead smirked, "joining?"

Sephiroth now had his own needs to fill; he followed his lover into the bathroom, removing his clothes as he went.

***&%***

Four weeks after their fight, three since they'd made up, Genesis was on the beach of Costa del Sol, admiring the sun fall into the ocean. Sephiroth had his arms wrapped around his lover's waist; they stood in silence, merely enjoying each others company.

The world now knew they were a couple, and those that didn't were either hidden away in a backwater city, where the press couldn't reach them, or they were stupid...or both. The SOLDIER's agreed on the latter.


End file.
